


Take a Break

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal gets sick, Newt takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

Title: Take a Break  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau, Fang  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: features art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: When Hannibal gets sick, Newt takes care of him.

 

Newt grabs his cell on the second ring. "Hey, Fang. Tell me that Kaiju bone chess set finally showed up."

"The guy said it should be here by Friday." There's a shout in the background. "Look, I need you to see if you can talk the boss into leaving early. He's too sick to be here and he's been taking it out on the employees."

"I can try, but you know how he is." He hears more shouting followed by a crash.

"If you get him to leave, I'll let you borrow all of my extended editions of Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and the old animated ones."

"Deal."

\---

Before the elevator doors open fully, Newt can hear Hannibal yelling at someone about what a moron they are. Taking a deep breath, Newt heads into the warehouse. The room falls silent as he walks over to where Hannibal is standing. He sees Hannibal's face is flushed and his nose looks red and raw.

"Hannibal..." Newt glances around and notices all of the minions have either fled the room or are suddenly very focused on whatever they were holding. "Do you remember last month when I got sick and I almost collapsed into the liver I was cutting up and you grabbed me before I ended up getting a face full of nasty crap?" There is a nod so small Newt almost misses it. "How about we get some lunch and then you can decide if you want to take a little break from work. Okay?"

Hannibal's sigh turns into a cough. "I don't know if I'm up to eating anything."

"That's fine. What I'm making can be reheated." He catches Fang's eye from the back of the room. "I'm sure if there are any problems, someone will let us know right away."

"Fine." Hannibal's next cough makes him wince. "Lead the way, kid."

\---

"Half of my head is stuffed up, but I swear that smells like my mother's soup." Hannibal sinks down into his chair with a groan. He takes off his glasses, rubbing a hand over his face. "When did you talk to my mother?"

"You left your cell on the bed yesterday when you went to the warehouse. I answered it without looking and ended up having a two hour conversation with Esther." Newt stirs the contents of the pot a couple of times before checking the amount of time left on the timer. "'You tell my Ira he needs to get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, and have some soup.'" He leans against the counter. "Ira?"

"She and my brother are the only ones allowed to call me that." He gives Newt a glare. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah." Newt frowns. "Wait, you've got a brother?"

"A younger one."

"Huh." For a moment Newt looks like he's going to try to get more information out of Hannibal. Then turns back to the stove. "By the way, Esther threatened to fly out here if you aren't feeling better by Sunday."

"That's not a threat, that's a promise." Hannibal blows his nose a few times. "I'd ask you just how much mucus a human body can contain, but I don't think I want to know the answer."

The timer goes off and Newt fills two bowls with the hot soup. "Yeah, it's something better left unsaid." He sets one bowl down in front of Hannibal before sitting in the chair to Hannibal's left. "When we finish eating, I think we should take a long, hot shower to help with your congestion. Afterwards, maybe we could take a nap."

"A nap?" Hannibal arches a brow. "Seriously?"

"Fine, we'll call it a short sleep." Newt blows on his spoonful of soup and then takes a taste. "Oh wow, this is really good!"

A huge smile spreads across Hannibal's face when he tries some soup. "Newt, this is better than what my mother makes and you are forbidden to ever tell her that."

Newt mimes zipping his lip. "So... when we do this short sleep later, I was thinking... maybe I could be the big spoon for a change."

"Actually, that sounds like a great plan, kid."

 


End file.
